The Perfect Gift
by Mocha MintCocoa
Summary: Mukuro's having his birthday and Tsuna and Chrome want to give something special to him ... using the Cloud guardian when the Vongola and Varia are all in a vacation. A late b'day FF for Mukuro, one-shot. Dedicated to Na-chan, my friend!


Warning(s): OOC-ness, one-sided 6918 and Allx18. You'll know why soon, after you read the whole story. Time-set after Varia arc, before Future arc. One-shot. A very late birthday present for Mukuro. Various pairings available (am I selling something … ?) XD

Disclamer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**

* * *

The Perfect Gift**

After the whole battles with the Varia and win with much effort, finally the Vongolas had time to go for a vacation, also to celebrate the victory once more.

"Hey, Tsuna! How about going to the mountains?" Yamamoto raised his hand. The guardians and the Varia were having a meeting to decide where they should go for this celebration.

"Mountains? Are you going to meditate there or what? We're all having holidays, you baseball-freak!" Gokudera snapped. "Jyuudaime! Let's get to the public pool once more!"

"Err … I don't think so, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, looking at the whole desk. "Maybe we should have a vote?"

"That's a good idea." Mukuro said, nodding his head. Since the end of battles with the Varia, Tsuna has managed to get Mukuro's freedom from the Vendicare, and indeed, he had managed to free Mukuro from that terrible water prison at last.

"Vooooiii! Just let me know how long this meeting is going to be!" Squalo complained from his seat, sipping his coffee a little. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay! Everyone, I'll pass a piece of paper. Please write your like-to-be-destination in that paper and fold it into two." Tsuna ordered, passing a stack of small papers to Gokudera, which Gokudera passed to his left side, and so on. "Work quick and we'll having lunch after this." Each of the Varia and the Vongola guardians was busy writing something in the paper, folding it into two and passed it again to their left side so the papers ended up on Tsuna's place once more.

"Chrome! Please help me with the votes." Tsuna ordered, opened the first paper. Chrome nodded, taking another paper from Tsuna.

"Mountains." Tsuna said. Chrome wrote 'mountains' on the paper and gave a stick beside it.

"Beach." Chrome wrote 'beach' and gave another stick.

"Beach." another stick.

"Beach."

" … " Hibari suddenly felt very weird. He knocked his fingers on the table while glaring at the male Mist guardian, signaling a bark _What-are-you-doing-to-the-members-of-the-meeting_.

And Mukuro smirked back, giving the former prefect a _I'm-just-making-them-writing-'beach'-on-their-paper-as-I-controlled-them_ look. Narrowing his eyes, Hibari turned back to the Sky guardian, slamming the table and stood up so suddenly that Mukuro had nearly stumbled from his seat.

"He-Hey Kyoya!" a protest escaped the blue-haired teen. "Be careful please, can't you?"

"Not to _you_." Hibari hissed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I demand this vote to be delayed until we finished lunch!"

"Bu-But Hibari-san … " said Tsuna, waving the vote paper that Chrome wrote on. "The destination has been chosen. It's the beach—"

"It _won't_ be the beach. If you insisted, then I must not go with you." Hibari turned on his heels, aiming for the exit. "It's crowded and I didn't bother myself searching for noisy herbivores to be bitten to death." He glared at the Varia's swordsman. "Like him."

"What?!" Squalo stood up, feeling humiliated. "Are you trying to make a—"

"STOP IT ALL!" Tsuna screamed, slamming the table hard, making some of the coffee spilled from the cups. "It's all final, Hibari-san. We all, the Vongola guardians, including the Varia are going to the Vongola's private beach two weeks from now. No excuses can be made. And this meeting is dismissed."

Hibari narrowed his eyes in anger, glaring at Tsuna and Mukuro and the same time. "Sawada—!"

"DISMISSED!"

XxxXxXxx

"Okay." Hibari raised his voice, folding his hands in front of his chest. "What _is this_?"

"We're going on a vacation tomorrow, Hibari-san." Tsuna explained, slightly feeling a little bit afraid. "Err … Didn't I tell you in the last meeting?"

"I _heard_ it." Hibari pulled a little suitcase from the storing room. "But I didn't consider going in a big group—"

"It's not a big matter, Hibari-san!" Chrome exclaimed, pulling some clothes from Hibari's clothing shelf and put it neatly in his suitcase. "But, can we ask a favor to you?"

Hibari stopped, narrowed his eyes. "What? A favor?"

_H-HIIIIIIIIIIII! She SAID that!_ Tsuna closed his eyes, folding his palms together and prayed for the worst.

**Plan A.**

"Yes, apparently, Mukuro-sama's birthday day is in our vacation day plan." Chrome started explaining, putting another stack of clothes into the suitcase.

" … And?" Hibari peeked through the corner of his eyes, starting to feel so curious and so … terrified.

Chrome winked, considering she had only one eye left. "Well, we will give him a surprise. But, this required your cooperation, Hibari-san." She said again, putting a pair of sandals and closed the suitcase, locking it nicely. "We will—"

"No thanks. I'm not bothering myself for celebrating that pervert's birthday." Hibari stated calmly, ruffling Hibird's soft fur and put him on his shoulder. "I consider my departure with you all guys is _enough_."

**Plan A failed. It's time for Plan B.**

Chrome and Tsuna looked at each other before the female guardian of Mist spoke. "Well, as compensation, we'll provide you a private room in the mansion, far from the other's room and also, crowds." She explained without letting Hibari a chance to interrupt. "If you don't want to, we'll place you under one ceiling with Mukuro-sama."

Hibari choked on his breath as he heard Chrome's last sentence, as he was ready to be dead at that time. "_WHAT_?!"

"Er … Yes, one ceiling with Mukuro. In a room with him isn't a bad thing, is it?" Tsuna laughed, as he was trying to cheer up himself and not the boiling Hibari, now looking as he was ready to smash the entire Vongola mansion in a swing of his tonfas.

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO." Hibari barked. "And I don't care about that bastard's birthday. That's final! If you want me to celebrate his birthday too, make _ME_!" he finally said, slamming the door shut, leaving the two people in his room.

**Plan B failed.**

"Boss." Chrome whispered. "Plan A and Plan B are all failed. Shall we go to Plan C?"

Tsuna sighed. "As you wish, Chrome." He said, hopping on his feet and began walking outside Hibari's chamber. "But please, I beg you! No one will know this 'Plan C' until the day."

Chrome smiled cheerfully as she tried to calm the new Vongola boss. "Don't worry, Boss! I'll make our vacation—and Mukuro-sama's birthday—an event that we won't forget all our life!" she giggled.

XxxXxXxx

Hibari chose not to get out from his room while the others were having fun at the nice, private beach of Vongola, located at the best side of Italy where not only the water was warm and fresh but also the climate was friendly and Hibari had to admit that this kind of atmosphere suited him the most. Minus the cheerful crowd there, all stuffed with noises, screams and those splashes of water that lingered everywhere.

Today was the third day of their vacation. June 9th. Mukuro's birthday.

The maids (included Chrome) had already cooked some feast for dinner, including a big cake that could stuff twenty hungry mouths at the same time. It was decorated with pineapples despite the chocolate crumbs, chocolate flakes and chocolate syrup that built most of the cake. Hibari counted that the cake was a meter and a half high at least. Sipping the cup of tea that Chrome brought him earlier before taking off to the sea, he scanned the sand that scattered all over near the Vongola mansion. It was white and soft, Hibari could guess. Nicely cleaned and was very suitable for napping. He smirked. Maybe he could sneak a bucket of it to be brought back to Namimori and placed the sand near the water tower in Namimori Junior High for him to be napped on. He quirked his eyebrows slightly as he finished the entire cup of tea. It tasted a little bit weird and it smelled slightly … alcoholic?

_Speaking of nap, I felt a little bit sleepy,_ he thought. _An hour or two of sleeping wouldn't be a matter and I won't miss dinner for it_. Closing the curtains, he leaned on the bed, rested his head on the soft pillow and soon drifted off to the land of dream, unaware of a pair of hazy, brown eyes and a purple eye that had observed him most of his time.

_It's show time._

XxxXxXxx

**Plan C.**

"Boss! Are we sure … about this?"

"Don't ask me! It's your plan, after all!"

"But … I can't imagine I'm stripping Hibari Kyoya now! Can you please help me?"

"Err … How much sleeping pills you put on his tea earlier?"

"Hmm … If I'm not mistaken, I put not less than three in it, plus two spoonful of hard whisky."

"T-Three?! Are you trying to kill him?! And hard whisky—I discovered from Kusakabe that he was not too capable of taking even a sip of light sake, and now, you _gave_ him _two spoonful_ of _hard whisky_?!"

"Okay, okay! I'm just afraid of taking risks, am I not? I was just expecting that he wouldn't be awake at the time we're doing _this_! Do you want him to be awaken up just by our footsteps while we are stripping him like this, Boss?"

"It's fine by me. I've got a Dying Will caplet with me. And I've put the X-Gloves in my pocket as well."

"That's not even helping!"

"By the way, are the tools ready yet?"

"Of course! And it will be ready after dinner, for sure!"

XxxXxXxx

"Hey, this is great! How do you manage to get these ingredients, hmm, Decimo?" Squalo commented, as he took a big piece of hamburger meat and placed it on his plate.

"You bastard shark! That's _MINE_!" Xanxus tried to snatch the meat with the fork and knife at his hands. "You've eaten three of it and it's still not enough?!"

"Hey hey hey hey! Don't fight in the dining room! The cake will be spoiled because of the Dying Will!" Tsuna slapped Xanxus back to his place and tried to calm him down, at the same time trying to get rid of his headache, wondering how-would-the-atmosphere-went-if-Hibari-Kyoya-is-here.

"Hei, Tsunayoshi! Speaking of fight, Kyoya is nowhere to be seen here." Mukuro said, poking a piece of grilled salmon fish with his fork and brought it to his mouth. The fish disappeared in one bite. "Where is he?"

"EXTREME Mukuro! Heh, do you care about Hibari?! He is an EXTREME man and he won't be bothered just by missing a great feast at your birthday like this!" Ryohei slapped Mukuro's back hard, hard enough to make the male Mist choked out his grilled salmon. "Cheer up!"

"Ushishishi … You seem uncomfortable without the frame of the Cloud guardian in your side." Bel smiled mockingly, showing his brand-new and sharp knives. "Don't bother with him, let's deal with the real prince here … "

"I'm not here for a fight, thank you." Mukuro rejected softly, then turned to Chrome, kept tilting her head down and biting her lower lip, as something bad would happen soon. "Do you know where is Kyoya, my dear Chrome, hmm?"

"Umm … Ano, Mukuro-sama … " Chrome finally lifted her head, looking at Mukuro with her big and watery, purple eyes. "I-I have a present for you!"

"A present?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes, smiling as he patted Chrome's purple hair. "Well, that would be pleasant to me, but I'm asking where Kyoya is."

"Er … Hibari-san is with the present, waiting for it so someone would not touch it until you do!" Chrome smiled, laughing awkwardly as she did so. _Oh God, help me! I don't know how to lie!_

"Kyoya is not someone bothering himself for anyone else." Mukuro reached the glass of wine of his and sipped a little. "I'll go check on him then."

_No you can't! It's currently not the time!_ Chrome screamed, in her thoughts, of course. _Boss, help me!_

As Tsuna could hear Chrome's pleading of help, suddenly the clock stroke nine and he exclaimed. "Okay, everybody! It's time to cut the cake!"

"Nyahahahaha! Lambo-san will eat the biggest piece of cake!" Lambo suddenly jumped onto the table and ran towards the big chocolate cake.

"Hey, stupid cow! That cake is for everybody, bastard—!" Gokudera screamed, trying to catch the Thunder guardian but felt a pair of hands held him from doing so.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down! I'll give you my part if you don't get some." Yamamoto said, that foolish grin never got out from his face. "Come on, this is a fun game!"

"He-Hey! Stupid baseball freak, this is _not_ a game! Let go off me!" the silver-haired Italian exclaimed, a blush crept on his cheeks and made a perfect crimson red of embarrassment there.

"Oi! Octopus-head, just be patient to the EXTREME!"

Gokudera glared. "Just what are you thinking, you stupid lawn-head?!" he screamed, trying to reach for his dynamites in the pockets.

"Gokudera!!"

"This is ridiculous … " Mammon sighed, holding Lambo with his vines and put him down on the floor while looking at the crying guardian of Thunder.

"What's so ridiculous? To be the only Arcobaleno here, hmm?" Bel grinned, taking the little indigo-pacifier-holder baby and put him on his head. "Reborn seems not to be here."

"He's out for training with Dino-san … " Tsuna sighed for the ruckus earlier, thanks God it had subsided. He then refused Bel's offer to cut the cake with those dangerous-looking knives of his, instead taking the knife that Chrome handed him to.

"Mukuro! You should the one cutting the cake; after all, you're the one who is celebrating birthday!" Tsuna said, smiling widely while handing him the knife.

"Hehs. I'm not so good at this stuff, by the way." The male Mist grinned. "Well, I just have to slide this knife downwards, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Okay, here I come!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUKURO!!" all of the inhabitants of the mansion cried together (except Hibari, of course, and Xanxus, who was still very awkward to do so) when the knife reached the base. One of the maids took over the knife and cut the cake into pieces, putting each on a small plate. Handing a plate to Mukuro, she asked. "Who will receive your first cake, by the way, Mukuro-sama?"

"Well … " Mukuro scratched his hair. "I was attempting to give the first to Kyoya, but because he's not here, never mind." He said. "I'm giving it to Chrome, instead."

"Uwa … " Chrome smiled and blushed, reaching a hand to take the cake plate Mukuro gave her. "_G-Grazie_(1), Mukuro-sama!"

Mukuro blinked. "_Di niente_(2), my dear Chrome." He smiled. "How did you manage to speak Italian?"

"I … I have learnt some." She said, blushing as she poked a piece of the chocolate cake and ate it. "Hmm! It's wonderful! You should try some, Mukuro-sama!"

"Well, yes." The male Mist guardian smiled. "After this, can I look for my present, hmm?"

XxxXxXxx

Mukuro entered the room silently. The entire mansion had themselves all sleeping on their bed, but Mukuro was too curious to see what his present was. Chrome said that the present was in Hibari's room and he's in state of sleeping, so she wasn't so sure that Mukuro could—

"_That's fine by me, Chrome."_ He assured the female Mist. "_Everything's gonna be alright."_

Mukuro sighed, spotted something forming a lump on the bed, covered completely with blanket. He smiled, a naughty thought slipped in his head. _Maybe I can tease Kyoya a little bit_, he thought. _That won't make such a big ruckus._

He tip-toed to the bed, to make sure that he didn't wake the former prefect that even wakens up by the sound of a falling leaf. He then jerked the blanket aside—

—only to find … something interesting and—completely shocking—under the blanket.

"K-K-Kyoya?!" he shook the sleeping body under him, to make sure that it was indeed Hibari Kyoya he known. "Kyoya, wake up! You'll get a cold if you slept with an outfit like this!"

"Mmm … Who's that … ?" the sleepy sound from the cold-blooded Cloud guardian was heard. _Good. I'm ready to face my death now,_ Mukuro thought as he blinked towards the shocking image he was seeing right now.

Hibari, completely naked, wearing nothing but a long, wide blue ribbon that wrapped around him nicely and neatly like it was his clothes(3). One of the knots had gone loose and revealed a little bit of Hibari's nice, fair skin and slim torso behind.

"Mukuro … ? Is that you~?" Hibari's voice was completely gone kittenish. "Today is your birthday, isn't it~?"

"Well … yes, I thought so … ?" Mukuro held the weird-acted Hibari in one arm, another arm set nowhere around Hibari's body (naughty him). "And … What point does you want to show with this kind of outfit, I wonder?" he smiled, cupped Hibari's flushed cheek.

"I don't know … " Hibari started speaking in normal tone, but still it was a little bit aroused. "Someone was stripping me and wrapped me with this ribbon … for what reason, I don't know~."

"And you're here the entire day, without any food went into your tummy? That's terrible." Mukuro shook his head. "Come on, even the feast's finished, there would be some remaining that could be eaten. And of course, you must try the cake, too." He smiled. "It's great!"

"Mmm … " Hibari licked his lips in a teasing way. "I wonder~."

Mukuro swallowed thickly, his eyebrows quirked slightly in amusement and in confuse. "Kyoya, what happen to you?" the male Mist asked, lifting the half-conscious Cloud guardian onto his arms and led him outside his chamber. "You looked … different this night … "

"Eeh? Did I look different from usual~?" Hibari leaned upwards, his face dangerously close with Mukuro. With his attractive, pale pink cheeks that flushed so perfectly, Mukuro's pervert mind began to swirl. He smelled a little bit of whisky ...

"Yes, apparently … I think you're a little bit … drunk?" Mukuro asked, slightly confused with his own statement. Hibari would never drink alcohol, as his body can't hold even the slightest dose of alcoholic drinks. But—? Suddenly he remembered the tea cup that lied on the bedside table, in Hibari's room. That cup, indeed, smelled a little bit of a kind of hard alcohol. But who give him that … ?

As he walked, he was trying to think for a reason about the tea cup in Hibari's room that was suspiciously, contained alcohol. Before he even finished thinking, they had reached the dining room. Mukuro put the prefect on one of the chairs, searching for some food. Fortunately there were some grilled chicken left; and also, a little bit of mashed potato plus two little pieces of the giant birthday cake remaining. The male Mist guardian put them on a big plate and came back to Hibari's place.

"Here, there aren't much left, Kyoya, but I believe this will at least fill your empty tummy." He said, putting the plate on the table. Surprisingly, Hibari pulled Mukuro's arm so suddenly, making the Kokuyo student nearly fell to the ground, but fortunately, he was able to balance himself.

"Please, feed me~ … " Hibari pleaded, tugging on Mukuro's arm like a little child. " … Please?"

"K-Kyoya?!" Mukuro felt very dizzy now. He was grateful that someone could make Hibari acted so cute like this and dressed him _like this_ too, but he was, too, afraid of the thought Hibari suddenly got up from his drunken state—what will he do … ? "Uh … C-Can't you just eat by yourself—ah!" he widened his eyes in surprise, as Hibari's red lips touched his, wet and hot.

"Mukuroo~~ … " Hibari pleaded once more, licking Mukuro's lower lip so sensually that Mukuro couldn't held back a shiver. "Please~~ … "

"Hey … what is that noise at the dining room … ?" a girl's voice was heard from the door—it couldn't be anyone but the drowsy Chrome, whose room was right beside the dining room. "_È qualcuno qui_(4)?" maybe because she's sleepy, she was using Italian subconsciously. Mukuro quickly pulled the still-drunken Hibari and the food plate, hiding themselves under the long table.

"No, no, no … No one's here, so please, immediately, get away!" Mukuro whispered as soft as he could. He heard Chrome gasped. He then heard footsteps, slowly fading away. He sighed in relief, but widened his eyes again when he heard Chrome screamed, "BOSS! THERE'S A THIEF HERE!" Oh God, did she actually hear Mukuro's whisper? _That's ridiculous—and definitely IMPOSSIBLE!_

"Ch-Chrome!" he gasped slowly when he heard Tsuna's voice and footsteps, along with Chrome—

—it's not only two of them. Mukuro swore that the Vongola and the Varia were all here.

"What is it, you woman? I was just dreaming about defeating this baseball guy!" Mukuro heard Squalo grunted, his voice sounded so sleepy.

"Whoa! Squalo, you're so, meany shark!" he heard that cheerful tone—definitely Yamamoto's. "It's a fun game, after all!"

"Che, a baseball-freak will always be baseball-freak." That grunt must be Gokudera's.

"Mmh … Is there any cake left for Lambo-san?"

"Hey! The two pieces of the cake disappeared!" that's Mammon, with that little, cute voice along. Mukuro closed his eyes, holding the struggling Hibari trying to free himself, and kissed him to keep the Skylark silent.

"Ushishishi … the cake's gone? He must be so brave … to challenge a real prince here~."

"That's definitely _my_ part!" it's Xanxus'. "Who dares?!"

"I heard someone whispering something like 'There's no one here so please get away!' earlier, or something like that!" Chrome explained, there's a hint of worry on her tones. "So I called Boss away—"

"Well … " Tsuna messed his hair. "I guess you're just dreaming things, Chrome."

"Where's Mukuro—and Hibari?" Yamamoto's voice was heard again. "Your voice was loud enough to wake all the mansion's inhabitants—especially Hibari—and now, both of them are _not_ here?"

Mukuro gulped, trying not to make even the slightest move that can make even a light rustle. Unfortunately, the alcohol's influence on Hibari has totally gone out … and without knowing the situation, he screamed, enough to make Mukuro deaf at that moment.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, you-you _PERVERT PINEAPPLE_?!!!"

Mukuro was ready to go to hell. He heard someone—he didn't care who it was—saying "I think it comes from under the table." And the last thing in his mind was pulling the terrified and confused Hibari in his embrace, right before the table cloth was lifted—by Yamamoto.

"W-_WHAT??!!!_" the Rain guardian screamed. "No way—no way—!" he held his nose, now covered in blood and quickly stepped backwards, letting the cloth fell on its place again.

"What's with you, baseball-idiot?" Gokudera narrowed his emerald eyes, lifting the table cloth, wide enough for the rest to see the inside. Shortly, all of the guardians dropped their jaws to the ground.

"Hibari … _KYOYA_?!!!" Mukuro dared himself to lift his head, and then turned to the former prefect, who was hiding his face in Mukuro's chest. "He … he … Oh, shit! I can say that he's so _sexy_, dammit!" Xanxus backed a few steps, blood gushing wildly from his nose. "Despite his awesome strength … Ouch!" he exclaimed, feeling someone slapped his back hard. He turned back, only to find the furious Squalo, pouting and blushing.

"Lambo-chan!!" Chrome quickly approached the Thunder guardian, holding him on her arms and closed his eyes with a hand. "This is an adult scene you must not see!"

Mukuro could feel the boy in his arms blushed madly and was currently crying, guessing that there was something damp on the place the Cloud guardian rested his head on. He tightened his embrace, and he could feel Hibari's grip on his shirt tightened too.

"F-Forgive me, Hibari-san!" Mukuro heard Tsuna speaking awkwardly. "I-I … I mean … Chrome and me was just wanting to give Mukuro something special on his birthday—"

"—but that shouldn't be to hurt him." Mukuro cut his sentence, gazing on the Vongola boss sharply. The Kokuyo student then turned to Chrome. "_Sei perdonato_(5), Chrome." He smiled to the female Mist, but his voice was stern. "Don't do it again, okay?"

Chrome nodded, holding back her tears of gratitude. All of the guardians (most of them were currently busy with their bleeding noses) watched Mukuro as he put on his Kokuyo jacket on the half-naked Hibari, and then brought him onto his arms, along with the plate of food and headed outside.

"I'm so sorry, guys … " Tsuna sighed. "So sorry for this ruckus, late at the night. Please go back to your room and let's continued our sleep." He yawned. "I'm sleepy."

Tsuna walked out from the dining room, ignoring the quarrel between the jealous Gokudera and the confused Yamamoto, along with the sound of the fainting Shark. A minute later, with half-lidded eyes, he saw Xanxus carried the unconscious Squalo in his hands, bringing him towards his room. Tsuna couldn't think anything at the moment but sleep.

"B-Boss … " Chrome sobbeb, after she handed Lambo back to Yamamoto who promised to bring the Thunder guardian back safely. "I didn't mean to … "

Tsuna turned back, hugging the female Mist guardian. "It's okay, it's okay, shh." He rubbed Chrome's back in attempt to calm her down. "So … let's just don't do it again, okay?"

XxxXxXxx

Hibari did not say anything when Mukuro lent his chest to be his face hiding place. He did not say a word when Mukuro put him on his bed, in the male Mist's room. He did not say anything when Mukuro handed him a piece of shirt, telling him to wear it and took off those ribbons. But he tugged on Mukuro's arm when the blue-haired teen handed him the food.

"Feed me." He requested, frowning a little while pulling his shirt downwards. The shirt was big enough to cover half of his body, but he can't hide his pearly, white thighs with it when he sat. Mukuro laughed.

"Well, Kyoya? It seems that your drunken period is over." He grinned. "And yet, you still want me to feed you, hmm?"

Hibari blushed madly before he sent Mukuro a glare. "This is an honor to you for feeding me. This is the gift I give you to. This _is_ … " he stopped a while, catching his breath and thinking for the suitable words. "This … this is my body that I give to you as a gift." A strike of rose red crept on his pale cheeks. "Will you accept it?"

Mukuro smirked, caressing Hibari's flushed cheek and head-butted the Skylark. "I accept it, my beautiful, perfect gift." He said, before closing the proximity between them on lips, caressing Hibari's with his tongue, oh so sensually. Hibari moaned a little at the kiss, grunting something like 'pervert' between the kiss.

And it made Mukuro's smirk even wider.

XxxXxXxx

Since that embarrassing night, for the rest of the vacation days, the guardians noticed that Hibari had moved all his things towards Mukuro's room.

Hibari was also, willingly, joined their activities, protected by the smirking pineapple head whenever Hibari was attacked by someone. Bel and Xanxus has tried once, and as the result they have to remain indoors for two days and being smacked by Squalo.

Yamamoto was trying to stalk the adorable Skylark twice, both of them ended with failure and received death blows from the furious Storm guardian.

"Wao." Hibari said once to Mukuro, while they were on the beach, collecting some sand in the bucket. "I never know that herbivores' activities could make some fun too instead of beating people."

"Kufufufu~! And indeed you enjoyed your togetherness with me, hmm?" that annoying laugh rang, making Hibari twitched his eyebrows and frowned.

"But that never change my attempt to bite you to death, herbivore." He hissed, narrowing his eyes and focused on collecting the soft, white sand.

"Kufufufu~! I'll see if you dare." And he finished his sentence with a taste of the Skylark in his mouth.

* * *

Note: Ahem! This is my first one-shot. I've never written a one-shot before, and I started writing this last week, at Mukuro's birthday. I think this should be finished an hour later or two, but it took me damn six days to complete this! And yeah, although this should be Mukuro's birthday gift … Bah. Never mind. And what happened with the Document Manager? ==a

And for Na-chan, my friend, Mukuro's fan! I made this for you! Hope you like it so much, even this is not too good ... ^^

Inspired from the manga Ultra Cute! (I forget the Japanese title, sorry! But this story was once published in Nakayoshi and has ended a long time ago.)

This is also the longest chapter I've ever make, considering it's a oneshot, but still this is marvelously long for me.

Reviews please!

Translations:  
(1) Grazie: Thank you. I bet you know this.  
(2) Di niente: You're welcome.  
(3) Did you get what I mean? All of Hibari's body was covered with ribbons, without a single string he wore at the current time. Can you imagine? xD  
(4) È qualcuno qui?: Is anyone here?  
(5) Sei perdonato: You're forgiven.


End file.
